Victor Crowley
Victor Crowley is the primary villain in the ''Hatchet ''films. He is portrayed by Kane Hodder who is famous for playing Jason Voorhees four times. Origin Victor was born to Thomas Crowley and his wife's nurse. On the day Thomas' wife died, she caught her husband and her nurse sharing a kiss and cursed the unborn baby. Thomas' wife died afterwards. Once Victor was born, the nurse, Leena, died upon seeing his deformed face. Despite his appearance, Thomas loved his son and raised him. However, one Halloween night, three trick-or-treaters launched some fireworks at the Crowley cabin to catch a glimpse of Victor and accidentally set the place on fire. Thomas got home and tried to save his son so he grabbed a hatchet to get him out. What he did not know was that Victor was on the other side of the door, so once the hatchet broke through the door, Victor was killed when the hatchet broke through his skull. Thomas was devastated by his son's death and died of sadness ten years later. But Victor's soul stayed behind crying for his father and would brutally kill anyone who would go near the cabin. Because of the disappearances, the area was illegal to enter. According to legend, he was trapped in the night he died. Hatchet When the film begins, he brutally kills Samson and Ainsley, a father and son team of alligator hunters. However, this in turn brings forth Marybeth, the main protagonist and Samson's daughter, to hire an illegal tour boat to take her to the area, along with several other tourists, including Shawn the boat rider, Mr. and Mrs. Permatteo, a middle-aged couple, actresses Misty and Jenna, Doug Shapiro, a salesman duping the two actresses into making porn, and best friends Ben and Marcus. The boat sinks and the group see Victor's house. Mr. Permatteo, who had his leg bit by an alligator, is escorted to the cabin by his wife, with Mrs. Permatteo refusing to listen to Marybeth's warning. Mrs. Permatteo calls them cowards in a loud voice, attracting Victor. He uses his hatchet and kills Mr. Permatteo by hacking him in half with his hatchet. Mrs. Permatteo is too shocked to move. Once he's finished he kills Mrs. Permatteo by ripping her head in half with his bare hands. Marybeth shoots him, making him fall down, but fails to kill him. As soon as he's up, he finds Doug and twists his neck 360 degrees, causing him to be partially decapitated. He then reaches the group, and by this time, Marybeth finds the bodies of his father and brother, and she gets enraged. He uses a sander and mutilates Jenna's jaw. Shawn grabs a shovel and knocks Victor down, delaying Jenna's death. Victor grabs the shovel and removes Shawn's leg with one swipe. Victor then puts the shovel to Shawn's neck, but Marybeth shoots at Victor in fury. Victor looks at her in surprise when she's grabbed by Ben and forced to flee. No longer interupted, Victor decapites Shawn. Jenna, bleeding from her jaw mutilation, and forced to crawl, is grabbed by Victor and impaled on the shovel's handle. The remaining survivors decide to fight back and head back to the cabin. They decide that since Victor was trapped on the night he died, they decided to kill him with fire. The remaing actress, Misty, keeps watch while the others set up the plan. Victor kills her offscreen by dismembering her and used her parts to scare Ben. After that, a fight ensues, but Marybeth douses Victor in gasoline and uses a lighter and sets him on fire. Victor starts to burn to death but a freak rainfall extinguishes the fire so the survivors flee before he wakes up. They make it to a graveyard and Marcus is grabbed by Victor and has his arms ripped off and his head smashed against a gravestone. Ben and Marybeth see Victor coming for them, but they use a detached pole from the cemetery gate and impale Victor, seemingly killing him. The two make it to a boat and head home. The boat hits something and Marybeth falls in the water. She sees Ben's arm reaching for her and she grabs it. To her horror, she sees Victor with Ben's arm. The movie ends. Hatchet 2 Marybeth manages to gouge out one of Victor's eyes and escapes him, making it to a hermit. She tells him about everything that happens but once he learns her last name is Dunsten, he threatens to shoot her if she didn't leave. He tells her to get answers from Reverand Zombie, Shawn's employer. After she leaves, Victor arrives and murders the hermit by decapitating him with the hermit's own intestines. Back in town, Reverand Zombie tells Marybeth that her father was one of the trick-or-treaters that set fire to the cabin. Marybeth wished to go back and retrieve her family's remains and get her revenge on the monster. He then arranges a large group of hunters to try and kill Victor Crowley for good. Once Marybeth leaves, Zombie asks Justin, Shawn's brother, to get a man named Trent to join. Marybeth's uncle Bob begs her not to go back to the swamp and says Zombie could not be trusted. He comes along to protect Marybeth and the group gets ready to battle Victor Crowley. The group splits in different groups. Marybeth, Trent, Bob, Zombie, and Justin head to the cabin to retrieve the bodies, Layton and Avery have sex in one area, Chad and Cleatus ignore the mission and go off to hunt gators, and Vernon and John just try to scare each other. Reverand Zombie tells Justin that Trent and Marybeth's uncle were the other two trick-or-treaters who accidentally got Crowley killed and believes once all three were killed by Crowley, Crowley would finally cross over. Victor targets Chad and Cletus first. He kills Chad with his hatchet and kills Cletus by shoving his face into a boat motor. He then kills Layton and Avery while they have sex, and then kills both Vernon and John with a really long chainsaw. Meanwhile Marybeth tells Justin that Shawn was dead. Justin tells Marybeth about Zombie's plan and Marybeth tries to warn them but Victor reaches the cabin. He grabs Justin and started sanding the back of his head until his brain showed. Victor then killed Justin by shredding his brain. Trent fights him off and Zombie drags Marybeth out of the cabin and locks everyone inside, leaving Trent and Bob trapped. Though Trent was a tough fighter, Victor gets the upper hand and makes Trent bite onto a table. Victor then kicks Trent head, splitting his head in half. He then kills Bob offscreen. Zombie then decrees that Victor Crowley was dead. He then tries to kill Marybeth when she threatens to go to the police. Before he can kill her, she tells him Bob wasn't her biological uncle and her real uncle died when she was twelve. Victor breaks the door, much to Zombie's shock. Victor then chops Zombie's leg off and grabs Zombie's spine and pulls until Zombie's skin is removed. He then throws a still alive Zombie against a tree, where he dies. Because he let go of his own hatchet, Marybeth grabs it and strikes Victor's head repeatedly until it became a mushy goop. She then grabs Zombie's rifle and shoots the remainder of Victor's head, ending the movie. Hatchet 3 VIctor Crowley returns in Hatchet III, because he simply returns every night despite the mutilations and wounds he sustains. We see that Marybeth seemingly 'kills' Victor Crowley and takes a part of his face with her as prove. Moments later Marybeth enters the policestation with the part of Victor Crowley's face. She is arrested immedaitely and questioned. She insist that Victor Crowley killed everybody, but sherrif Louise doesn't believe her and sends an team of officers and paramedics to Hunters Valley. They discover the countless bodies of the people who were killed in Hatchet II (2010). Vommiting and stunned by the guesome look of them. Since they were viciously murdered. Under construction. Faces.png|The faces of Victor Crowley through the trilogy Victor burned.jpg|Victor Crowley after being burned Victor Chainsaw.jpg|Epic chainsaw! Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Undead Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Axemen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Outcast Category:Male Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Immortals